A Chain Of Events
by IfOnlyFredWeasleyHadLived
Summary: One night at 12 Grimmauld Place Fred comes into Hermione's room to talk. What happens next is a mystery to everyone, especially them. But where will this confusing chain of events end, and will hearts be broken in the process? This is my first fanfic, so please review!
1. Chapter 1

**A Chain Of Events**

Chapter 1

Hermione smiled softly in her sleep. Her dream, although having been the same for the last week, never ceased to produce this reaction. The dream in question involved her passionately snogging a certain red-head who was staying at Grimmauld Place with her, and who was responding with the same fervour. Just a couple of months ago she would have laughed out loud at the suggestion that she would ever be attracted to this person, but since arriving at Head-Quarters, she had started noticing him in a new light, and had been inexplicably drawn to him.

CRACK! The noise of apperation was followed a millisecond later by a heavy weight pressing down on her legs, jolting her abruptly from sleep. As she sat up to face the intruder and opened her mouth to cry out, a faint swear word emitted from the weight on her legs, making her hesitate.

"Shit! Sorry Hermione. It's actually quite hard to apperate in the dark."

"Fred? Is that you? What are you doing here? I'm trying to sleep." This conversation was held in whispers, and both occasionally glanced at Ginny, who was snoring gently in the next bed, and was quite unlikely to wake, although there was a chance, albeit a slim one.

"Fred...why are you in here? Are you ok?" Hermione was worried. Recently Fred had seemed more subdued than normal, committing fewer pranks and overall acting much more seriously, and although she sometimes got annoyed at him over his behaviour, it was him. She wouldn't want him to change for anything.

"Can we talk? Please?" Fred sounded hesitant, unsure of himself. He had long since moved off Hermione's legs, but was covered in goose-bumps, as Kreacher never lit a fire in the mud-blood and blood-traitors room and Fred was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. Seeing this, Hermione smiled and pushed back her blankets before patting the space next to her, inviting him to join her in bed. He did so, pulling the blankets over both of them and hugging Hermione close.

"You-Know-Who's really back, isn't he, Hermione? Everything's changed now. We're on the front line of the fight. Despite mums insistence that we're too young we're not going to be safe. Harry Potters best friend and families – a muggle born and a whole bunch of blood-traitors-"

"Don't call yourself that!" interjected Hermione sharply.

"Why the hell not? That's what the Death Eater's call me and my family. That's all I am to them. I'm scared Hermione. I'm so scared but I can't tell anyone, not even George, because I need to be strong for them. I'm meant to be the joker, always the one with a smile on his face. But this affects me too. I can't just pretend all the time Hermione." Fred's shoulders slumped forwards and he made to get out of Hermione's bed, but a gentle hand on his bare back stopped him.

"Is this why you haven't been sleeping?" Fred opened his mouth "Don't ask me how I know, it's the bags under your eyes, I've noticed. You can stay here tonight, if it'll help. And, just so you know, I feel the same way. I think Harry and Ron would fall to pieces without me sometimes. Ron wouldn't have a clue about what he was meant to do, and Harry would be running off on noble, self-sacrificing missions constantly. Half the time I feel as if I'm just their babysitter."

"That's not true. You're so much more than a babysitter. Harry and Ron really care about you. Ron especially – did you know he fancies you? It's quite sweet really, the lengths he goes to in order to try and deny it. He won't even admit to me and George, although we know already. He never was one for subtlety."

"Does he? Poor him – I like someone else – someone he wouldn't be too pleased about." Hermione finished this confession with a yawn that she quickly tried to smother, but Fred immediately picked up on it.

"Sleep, Hermione. I've kept you awake long enough as it is. Thanks for listening to me though."

"That's ok, Fred. Thanks for telling me. Stay here tonight?"

"If you want me to, then sure" Fred's mouth quirked into the half smile that Hermione secretly went weak at the knees over, and the both slid down the bed until they were lying with their heads on the pillows. Fred wrapped both his arms around Hermione and pulled her to his naked, toned, chest, tucking her head under his chin with his right hand.

In turn Hermione snuggled closer and, with her left hand resting on his shoulder and her right arm draped over his hip, they both drifted off to sleep, wrapped around each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The morning sunlight streaming in the window and falling onto the bed slowly stirred Hermione from sleep. She groaned, as much as she buried her head in Fred's chest and tried to hide there was no escaping it. Being such a light sleeper was so irritating sometimes. Why couldn't she sleep like Fred, and not be disturbed by anything?

As Hermione's eyes became accustomed to being open and wake, she slowly raised her head for fear of moving too quickly and disturbing Fred, who seemed to be deep in an untroubled sleep, for the first time in ages if you went by the bags under his eyes. Well, lucky him for not being disturbed by the stupid sun because someone (naming no names, Ginny) forgot to close the curtains before going to sleep, as she, like Fred and the rest of the Weasleys, was rarely disturbed by anything when she was asleep.

When her eyes looked across the room she gasped. For there stood an angry Mrs Weasley, flanked by a confused Ginny, not to mention a confused looking Ron, as well as George, who seemed to be in silent fits of laughter at the sight of his twin and Hermione Granger in the same bed. Sighing, she turned to her left and gently tried to wake Fred. "Fred? Fred? You need to wake up! Fred!"

After several attempts at whispering to Fred, which proved unsuccessful, and during which time Mrs Weasley, if it was even possible, got even angrier, Hermione resorted to shaking Fred awake.

When Fred finally stirred he immediately noticed the three extra presences in the room, and the four faces staring down at them. "Shit!" This exclamation earned him a light slap on the arm and a reproachful look from Hermione. "Err – what I mean is..." Fred tried to amend hastily but tailed off without completing his sentence.

"What's going on Mrs Weasley? Why are you all here? I mean, I know we're in the same bed, but nothing happened." Hermione attempted to appease Molly Weasley, who looked as if she was about to burst. While she was saying this she started to get out of bed, but was frozen stiff at the sight of her naked leg that appeared from under the bedclothes as she swung it out.

She had never been so confused in her life. She could have sworn that she had gone to bed wearing her usual t-shirt and leggings. Instead, when she had hastily drawn her leg back under the covers and checked her body, she was completely naked. Hastily averting her eyes upward she glanced sideways at Fred's concerned face, before breaking the awkward silence that had descended upon all of them.

"Would you four mind giving me and Fred a minute alone, please." Hermione was twisting the blankets in her hands, the only sign of her nervousness. She was desperate to be able to talk to Fred in private. After a few minutes, during which time several conflicting emotions passed across Mrs Weasleys face, she nodded sharply, and the four of them filed out of the room, with George winking at Fred as he passed – an action that received no response from Fred, who was gazing at Hermione, his eyebrows drawn together in a worried frown.

**Author's note: Hey everyone! First day of posting, two chapters up! I'm so happy. First of all though, a quick thank you to _bella rose june_ and _computer geek _for your reviews! Remember, everyone, just type a little message into the box below, it's an excellent morale booster! **

**Also, forgot to mention earlier, but I do NOT own Harry Potter. If I did then Fred Weasley would be alive and meet a girl who writes fanfictions under the name of _IfOnlyFredWeasleyHadLived_.  
**

**Love you all!  
**

**xxx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

After everyone left the room, and Hermione gathered all her Gryffindor courage which, at the moment, didn't seem like much, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Last night Fred, we didn't _do_ anything, did we?" Her voice was quiet, hesitant, revealing the fact that she was unsure of herself.

"Last night? No Hermione, we didn't _do_ anything. Why do you ask?"

"It's just, I could swear that, when I went to sleep last night I was wearing my leggings and t-shirt and now, well, I'm not..."

"With this admission Fred looked confused and slightly nervous. "When you say you're not, do you mean..." he trailed off.

"Yes Fred, I do mean I'm naked. The question is, are you naked as well and, if so, why and how."

"That's three questions. Just saying." Hermione rolled her eyes at Fred's attempt at a joke.

"Well, are you naked? Or is it just me?"

With these words Fred paled, then blushed, making his face clash with his hair as he quickly ducked his head and checked, trying to avoid sneaking a glance at Hermione's body as he did so. As soon as he realised that the boxers he had worn to bed that night were missing his head shot back up and his cheeks turned an even deeper shade of crimson. Seeing this, Hermione had to smile and quickly smothered a chuckle.

"I'll take that reaction as a: 'Yes, I am naked but have no idea how.' Well, if neither you nor I did this, then someone else must have done. But the question is, who?"

"Not to mention how, and why" Fred interjected. "It could be a prank, but I doubt it. It seems too cruel to be a prank, affects too many people, and has too many repercussions." he continued.

"Well, you are the prankster, so I'll take your word for it. The other option is that someone is trying to set us up as a couple. Normally we would be able to rule out anyone underage – but what with the large number of over-age wizards in this house it would be easy to do some undetected, under-age magic. We can definitely rule out the adults though, there's no way any of them would do anything like this, not even Tonks or Sirius."

"That leaves us with George, Ron or Ginny. Bill or Charlie may have done it, although it's unlikelier." Fred puzzled out. "Hang on, I have an idea. If the aim of this was to get us together, surely seeing us as a couple may provoke a reaction, as they would want to claim the glory of being a successful matchmaker. So, why don't we act being a couple, in order to try to extract an admission from them about what they did?"

Hermione tilted her head to one side as she considered this proposal. After several moments of thinking, during which silence reigned, a small smile slowly appeared on her face as she nodded her agreement. No more words were necessary. With a CRACK Fred disapperated to go and get ready, leaving Hermione alone in the bedroom to get dressed for what looked set to be a very interesting day.

**So, third chapter up. So far so good, judging by the reviews! Thanks to everyone whose made me feel loved by typing in that box below!**

**Just to clarify - I do not own Harry Potter or make any money from it. I just own my deluded fantasy that Fred didn't die and dated Hermione (or me)  
**


	4. Extra Bonus Chapter!

**When I started writing this story I didn't plan to change perspectives at all. But after receiving reviews from people talking about the other's reactions - I figured that what I had planned to include wouldn't be enough. This is the first of four filler chapters (one from George's POV, one from Ginny's, one from Ron's and one from Mrs Weasley's) explaining their reactions. I have no power over these, I struggled to control George and had to carefully edit his work afterwards as he just wouldn't listen to me while he had the quill in his hand!**

**I'm looking forward to writing the other three, as I had planned to write one chapter containing them all, but decided to shorten the chapter and split it, in order to be able to update more often. **

**So, please review, and remember, as with all my other chapters (although I've not mentioned this before) I don't have a beta reader - I'm relying on me! And again, with a heavy heart - I confess to 'borrowing' the Harry Potter stories and characters for my FanFiction as I don't own them myself.  
**

George's Point Of View

My twin and Hermione Granger! Well, I never thought I'd live to see the day! She's always telling us off for our pranks, and we don't appreciate that! I never thought that there was anything between them, but it looks like I was wrong! In the same bed! I mean, talk about rushing into things.

Although I accept that, as well as being the much more handsome twin, I have the most common sense and the best intelligence (the things I come up with...) I always thought Fred was sensible enough not to be caught with a girl by mum! Especially when he was in bed with he; I mean, just being in a girl's company is enough to get mum to break out the wedding planner, kissing her means you have to listen to half an hour talk about how she's always wanted grandchildren – although children should come after marriage. Seeing one of her sons in bed with a girl would send her up the wall.

Love her and all that, but she's completely mental when it comes to relationships – always going on at us to make sure we are committed to the relationship– but don't proceed past kissing until you're married (otherwise all sorts of horrid things might happen). Needless to say, Fred and I get a good laugh out of her constant nagging, but we have adhered to her rules (although we both have progressed past kissing – neither of us have gone all the way yet).

For Fred to be in bed with a girl in the same house as mum is mental, but even more mental when you realise said girl is Hermione Granger, who is as basically a second daughter to mum. Not entirely sure why he chose Hermione Granger either – although she is the only girl in the house who isn't related to us – surely Fred isn't that desperate?! Admittedly, she has improved since her days as a first year know-it-all, her hair has tamed considerably, she's grown into her body (she now has curves – however oblivious of them she is). She even managed to shrink her teeth. And, after the Yule Ball, it seemed every guy in Hogwarts saw her in a new light – for a few months at least. Despite all that though – he hasn't shown the slightest interest in her before – apart from the little brother's best friend thing.

This calls for some serious quizzing. We're twins – surely he can tell me his feelings and what exactly happened last night.


	5. Extra Bonus Chapter 2!

**Hey guys. Sorry, I meant to update sooner, but I've had loads of homework being piled on already. Anyway, this extra bonus chapter is, like the previous one, told from a different perspective about what just happened, but told from Ron's POV. **

**Ron was even worse than George when it came to getting his thoughts down. I try to tell him that he really needs to take a step back and apply his brain, and he does so for a couple of sentences before continuing on his rant. I really hope the females are easier to advise, but knowing Weasley women, they'll ignore me even more than Ron and George.  
**

**Remember, I do this for nothing - I get no money from this venture, as I do not own the world of Harry Potter, or even the amazing being that is named Fred Weasley. I do this for love, and would be soooo happy to get lots of reviews from you all - who knows, they may encourage me to write a bit quicker.  
**

**IfOnlyFredWeasleyHadLived  
**

**xxx  
**

How dare they? Particularly, how dare Fred do this? He knows how I feel about her – how I've always felt about her. How dare he steal her from me?! I've a good mind to go find him and give him a piece of my mind – teach him a lesson – the lesson that you don't mess around with girls like Hermione Granger, and you especially don't mess around with a girl your younger brother fancies! Yes, I fancy Hermione Granger, have done since third year. And I don't appreciate my brother, who doesn't even like her, only thinks of her as an annoying book-worm, coming in and sleeping with her. Knowing him, he who is rumoured to have slept with all the Gryffindor girls, as well as half of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff girls, he forced her into it.

Hermione never knew how to act when it came to boys – look how she was with Viktor Krum. I've only partially forgiven her for fraternizing with the enemy – I never knew Harry had such a loud shout! That's why she needs someone like me to protect her – I would never force her into anything – not like Fred would. Maybe I should go check if she's ok – but then again maybe not. I'll probably say the wrong thing, and I don't want to be on the receiving end of a punch like the one she gave Malfoy in third year.

But what if she wasn't forced – what if she offered? Fred's always had girls falling at his feet, why should Hermione be any different. And, if that is the case, how will I be able to compete with him? I mean, Hermione and Harry often say I'm insensitive, and I'm certainly not the cleverest Weasley, I get jealous easy, and I'm certainly not considered 'cool'. Fred on the other hand, seems to have this understanding of girls – he's able to comfort them and cheer them up. Although he spends more time on pranks, and doesn't bother with school work, he and George could easily be top in every class. Not to mention the fact that he has girls hanging off his every word – all desperate to be associated with one of the pranksters from Gryffindor tower.

I'm so confused – should I comfort Hermione, or argue with her, telling her Fred is nothing but trouble. There's Ginny to consider as well though. I'm always told I jump to conclusions, well look at me now! Agreed, I just had a slight outburst, but I'm now thinking about the possibility that it could have been entirely innocent. After all, would they really _do_ anything with Ginny in the room? Although she's a very heavy sleeper, and Fred can use magic to cast a muffliato charm, surely they wouldn't have even considered it.

Maybe I should just let mum deal with it. From the look on her face earlier, she was ready to blow a fuse; I believe the muggle phrase is. I'd like to see her have a go at Fred for sleeping in the same bed as Hermione, he probably deserves it. Knowing mum, she'll prevent them from being anywhere near each other for the rest of the summer, which will enable me to get close to Hermione, find out exactly what happened, maybe persuade her that I would be a better choice and get Fred out of the picture. Don't get me wrong, he is my brother, but at the moment Fred's being a bigger idiot than Percy. At least Percy did what he did because he has goals in life, despite how wrong his methods of achieving them were. Fred just did what he did because he wants another girl to have surrendered everything they have to him, and then he'll just casually break their heart. And, when he tries to do that to Hermione, I'll be there to protect her, care for her, and hex Fred into the back of beyond.


	6. Extra Bonus Chapter 3!

**I'm so sorry for not uploading earlier, but coursework has been weighing me down. Anyway, here are three chapters for you to enjoy! I have some more ready and waiting, but please review first!**

Ginny's Point Of View

Well, I never expected that! I love matching up couples, particularly couples no-one expects, but even I never saw that coming. I have to admit though; maybe it'll be good for both of them. Fred needs something to anchor him to real, everyday life, to remind him that his NEWTs are coming up while Hermione will need time to relax this year. She's going to be under so much pressure: keeping Harry from killing himself, fighting You-Know-Who and ensuring that she gets all O's on her OWLs, and that Harry and Ron at least scrape through. I think we'll all need some laughs this year, and Hermione (and Harry) more than anyone. At least Ron has his family. We Weasleys all stand by each other, whatever happens. I'm not including Percy in this though. He's a selfish, pompous prat who would sell Mum in order to further his own interests. But Harry, he's not got any family, and Hermione shouldn't really have to pile all her wizarding worries on her muggle parents.

Anyway, if they start dating, that means that Hermione could become my sister. Oh, I would love that. My brothers mean the world to me, and I love my mum, but I would love to have a sister to confide in, especially as Harry's starting noticing other girls, but not me!

I think everyone expected Hermione and Ron to end up together, but Ron's just insensitive. Hermione needs someone who can understand her, both on an emotional and intellectual level. Fred's the perfect person for her. Ooh, I can't wait for tonight. I swear, Hermione's not going to sleep until she's spilt every detail of what passed between her and Fred and told me exactly what she feels for him.

I really don't want either of them to be hurt though. I would have no idea who to stand by. My family would expect me to stand by Fred, as they all would. But, Hermione wouldn't have anyone to turn to. I suppose, if Fred's been an idiot, as all males are apt to do, he certainly won't get any support from me. Hermione's had to put up with enough crap from one Weasley male over the years, she really doesn't need or deserve Fred adding to the load that Ron's seen fit to pile up on her since first year.


	7. Extra Bonus Chapter 4!

Mrs Weasley's Point Of View

I expected more of him. I've told the boys countless times about not sleeping with girls before they're certain, and both of age, and that it can be better to wait. Fred better have a good explanation for this. Hermione as well. Although she's not my daughter, she's as good as. She's always been such a considerate girl. I thought she would respect my wishes and ideals while staying with my family.

If any relationship comes out of this, Fred better be good to Hermione and stick by her through thick and thin. Oh! Hermione could become a Weasley, instead of just being an honorary member of the family. I've always hoped she would marry one of my boys, and Fred seems a good a choice as any, although I always assumed she and Ron would end up together, as would Harry and Ginny. I always hoped they would start dating, but now I hear that Ginny's been hanging around with a Michael Corner. That won't last, I'm sure. Ginny can do so much better.

I've always wanted grandchildren, and maybe Fred and Hermione would one day give them to me. Far in the future though. I will not condone teenage pregnancy or having a child born out of wedlock. Both Fred and Hermione are clever though, they should know to take things slowly.

And who knows, maybe Hermione will be able to dissuade Fred from throwing his life away on pranks and get him to apply for a proper job when he graduates from Hogwarts. Unlikely, I know. Fred and George are two of the most stubborn boys I've ever known, but I can dream, can't I? I just don't understand why they can't be happy to get a proper job like Percy. Oh, Percy…


	8. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Reaching around behind her, Hermione attempted to tie the ribbons on her top into a bow. Suddenly another pair of hands gently tugged the tassels from her fingers and proceeded to deftly tie the bow, before spinning Hermione round.

She smiled into Fred's face before placing her small hand in his much larger one, calloused from all those years playing beater in quidditch and started to tow him towards the open door. Just before they left the room though, Fred stopped.

"Hermione, if we are to 'fake' date, then I don't think there should be any awkwardness between us."

With these words he gently pushed Hermione backwards until she was pressed up against the wall and placed his lips against hers. To him, her lips seemed soft and pliable, tasting faintly of strawberries. As for Hermione, the only thing she was capable of thinking as their lips connected was the fact that her dream was coming true.

Quickly her lips separated, granting him entry almost before he'd asked for it. Their tongues played together, touching and teasing and Fred's hands, which had been placed on the wall either side of Hermione's head, caging her in, moved and started sliding up and down her sides sensuously while his body pushed her closer to the wall, forcing her to mould to his shape.

The both broke away at the same time, gasping for breath, and Hermione laid her head on Fred's chest, smiling gently. "I think we should head downstairs – your mum will be wondering where we are and we really don't want, or need, any more awkward questions, do we?"

"Alright then, if we have to. But last one downstairs has to tell mum exactly what happened last night. And, before you say it, no, I won't apperate."

Hermione closed her mouth with an awkward grin and ran out onto the landing after Fred, crashing into him suddenly as he stopped.

"Hermione, I've only just remembered this but, last night, you said you fancied someone that Ron wouldn't be too happy about. Who?"

Fred received no verbal response to this, not immediately at any rate, as Hermione seemed to be almost considering what answer to give. Finally, after several seconds of hesitation, Hermione opened her mouth to speak: "You'll have to work it out Fred. I'm not going to make your life easy by telling you."

With these words she started to head downstairs to the kitchen, prompting Fred to follow and grab her around the waist from behind, spin her round and deposit her several steps back up that stairs, behind him, before heading down the stairs as if nothing had happened. Suddenly, from an open door, a half kneazle, ginger cat appeared.

"Crookie! Crookshanks! Good cat! Distract Fred!" Hermione cooed. Crookshanks looked at her and headed towards Fred, winding his way around his legs and causing Fred to stop, or risk being tripped up. Hermione took advantage of his lack of movement and darted past him, only pausing when she reached the door of the kitchen. She leaned her back against it and grasped the doorknob with her left hand.

"Good boy Crookshanks! Off you go!" Hermione then addressed Fred, as Crookshanks unwound himself from Fred and disappeared into the same doorway he came out of. "What was the agreement again? Last one in the kitchen has to tell your mum what happened last night?!"

And as Fred growled: "I hate your cat!" Hermione twisted the doorknob and stepped smartly inside the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, particularly for the filler chapters! I was so worried that I didn't portray the characters well enough, but, it seems that I did!**

Chapter 5

The room fell silent immediately. It appeared that news travelled fast at 12 Grimmauld Place, as not only were Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Ron and George staring at Hermione, and Fred when he entered the kitchen, still complaining about Crookshanks, but Sirius, Mr Weasley, Bill and Charlie were all ominously silent as well.

Hermione took a hesitant step backwards, away from the occupants of the room and towards the safety and comfort she felt around Fred. "They're all yours Fred. That was the agreement, and you can't deny it. I won, hands down. Now, explain."

Fred sighed but, seeing that there was no getting out of the extremely awkward conversation that was about to occur, started to speak.

"Last night, I was on my way back to my bedroom from the bathroom when I passed Hermione and Ginny's room. There seemed to be a sort of crying coming from inside. So I went in. Ginny was dead to the world, as usual. A bombardo could have been cast and she wouldn't have stirred-"

"-A typical Weasley trait" interrupted George, smirking at Ginny's scowling face.

"George! Be quiet!" admonished Hermione, understanding what Fred was doing. It was clear to her that he really didn't want anyone to find out just how scared he really was. The story he was creating was plausible enough though. Hermione was sure that, if she hadn't been having the dreams she was having, she would be plagued by nightmares. "I'll carry on the story from here Fred, if you want." She shot him a quick smile to let him know she understood, and prepared to narrate a nightmare.

"I had a nightmare. I was at the Burrow, in Ginny's room. There was no noise, nothing. I had no idea where Ginny was, and when I looked out the window, I saw the dark mark in the sky. That was when I knew something was really wrong. I-I headed downstairs and I saw everyone – Harry; Ron; Fred; George; Ginny; Charlie; Bill and Mr and Mrs Weasley, all dead. All of you just lying there on the floor, unmoving." Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes as she was forced to recount a nightmare that she had, in fact, had before.

Seeing this, Fred hastened to Hermione's side, pulling her to him, kissing the top of her head and murmuring reassurances to her.

"Anyway Mum, all that matters is the fact that we didn't _do _anything, surely?" Fred questioned, glancing up from Hermione, who was drying her eyes and recovering. "All that happened was that I got into Hermione's bed to hold her so as to let her know someone was there – as Ginny wasn't being much help. I just couldn't leave her like that Mum, I just couldn't. What would you have had me do?"

Molly Weasley frowned, then conceded the point. "Fine. But if I ever catch you two in a situation like that again. If I ever catch any of you-" She glared at all of the students assembled in the kitchen "-in the same bed as someone else, you will regret it." She smiled and bustled over to the stove, acting for all the world as if the conversation in which she had just participated in had never occurred. "Now, who wants bacon?"

This got everybody's attention, and there was a scrabble for seats around the table. Hermione ended up in between Fred and George, with Ginny and Ron sitting opposite, across the table.

Underneath the clatter of plates and cutlery, Fred seized the opportunity to talk to Hermione. "How often have you actually had that nightmare, love?"

Upon hearing the word love directed towards her by Fred, Hermione fluttering in her stomach, like a million owls all trying to get out. This warm glow inside was quickly extinguished by the thought of her recurring nightmare, the one that frightened her, the one which contained the dead bodies which had been her true boggart, which she hadn't wanted to admit to Harry and Ron, the one she had just told everyone.

"I've had it quite often since You-Know-Who's return – except for the past week or so – I don't know why. I also had it in 3rd year, when Sirius was on the run and we all thought he wanted to kill Harry. But it doesn't matter Fred, it's not important."

"Not important! Hermione, it's clearly upsetting you." Fred exclaimed, putting his hand against Hermione's cheek and gently forcing her to look at him.

Suddenly they both felt as if they were being watched, and they glanced across the table to see Ron glaring at them with jealousy in his eyes. Fred quickly moved his hand from Hermione's check, much to her disappointment and shifted uncomfortably in his seat,

The awkward silence that had descended upon the three of them, unnoticed by the rest of the table, was broken by Mr Weasley clearing his throat in preparation of making an announcement.

"If I may have everyone's attention please. I've just received a message from Dumbledore. Harry will be coming to stay here from tonight until school starts again."


	10. Chapter 6

**This chapter is dedicated to Mel! She's been amazing, reading and telling me her thoughts about my latest chapters, and reads them before they're evn typed up! So a huge thanks to her! I don't know what I'd do without her!**

Chapter 6

The rest of the day passed in a flurry of cleaning: banishing doxies from curtains; scrubbing ingrained dirt off surfaces; clearing cursed items out of forgotten cupboards and spending hours being on the receiving end of verbal abuse from the portrait of Mrs Black while trying, and failing, to remove her image from the wall.

"Right, you lot, the meeting's about to start, so I want you all upstairs. No exceptions!" This last sentence was directed to Fred and George, who were already opening their mouths to argue. So, looking at each other dejectedly, they headed upstairs with the others. If Hermione hadn't known them so well, she would have thought she had imagined the wink Fred sent to George.

Pleased that there seemed to be so little argument to her announcement, Mrs Weasley headed back into the kitchen to join the other members of the Order. Fred, George, Hermione, Ron and Ginny, meanwhile, all went up to their bedrooms – Fred and George disappearing into theirs, heads bent towards each other, whispering secretly, and Hermione and Ginny went into their bedroom – but not before pushing Ron into his bedroom and ordering him to tidy it and make it slightly presentable for when Harry arrived.

Half an hour passed in this style, when Hermione suddenly thought Harry's voice. Immediately she closed her book, without even marking her page and hurried into Ron's room, just in case Harry was already in there. When she entered through the open door however, she was greeted by the sight of Ron lying on his bed, lazily flicking through his Chudley Cannons album, the room in the same untidy state as it was before. Just as Hermione started to berate him, Harry appeared in the doorway. Hermione flew at him, and hugged him tight, talking all the while. Since Mr Weasley had announced that Harry was coming to stay, news had arrived about a dementor attack on Harry and his cousin Dudley in Little Whinging, and his impending hearing at the Ministry, Needless to say, Hermione had immediately found as many books that covered the topic of underage magic and magic in the presence of a muggle.

Harry wasn't happy at all though. It wasn't long before he was having a go at them for not sending him any news, not letting them get a word in edgeways to explain that they wanted to, they really did, but Dumbledore expressly forbade it.

In the midst of this one-sided shouting, a CRACK sounded, heralding the arrival of Fred and George. They both sat down, perfectly at ease, on Harry's bed, joking all the while. The only difference between them was that Fred pulled Hermione to him, sitting her on his lap, and kissing her neck, causing Hermione to try, and fail, to fight a blush that flooded across all her exposed skin. This didn't go unnoticed by Harry, and he raised a questioning eyebrow at Hermione who sent a 'I'll tell you later' face straight back at him.

Fred and George's suggestion was impossible to refuse. Listen in to a meeting on the Order? Why not? Soon they were all huddled over the banister, watching the Extendable Ear being slowly lowered until it was level with the kitchen door.

They only caught a few moments of conversation though, which yielded information that Snape was a member of the Order, something everyone but Harry already knew, and Molly Weasley and Sirius Black were, once again, arguing, this time about Harry.

Their listening was interrupted by an arrival on the ground floor. A ginger, half-kneazle cat had entered the hallway and was now playing with the Extendable Ear, seemingly deaf to the loud whispers for above, entreating him to leave it. Suddenly the ear broke off from the string it was hanging from, and everything went silent.

Hermione shook her head, despairing of Crookshanks, while Fred growled, "Did I mention how much I hate that cat!"


	11. Chapter 7

**This chapter is dedicated to the one and only...James Phelps! I doubt he will ever read this (although, James Phelps, if you are reading this, please review and tell me!) but without him, the Harry Potter films wouldn't be anywhere near as good. After all, he does play Fred Weasley, the best Weasley of all. Ok, I'm rambling, and sound like some obsessed, stalkerish fan-girl - which I'm not(!), so, without further ado, I present...Chapter 7.**

**Oh, and a disclaimer: I do not own the wonderous world of Harry Potter. If I did, then there would be a vehicle to Gretna Green with mine and Fred's name on it!  
**

Chapter 7

As everyone headed upstairs, with the exception of Ginny, who had been sent upstairs as soon as talk had turned to Order matters and what Voldemort was doing, Harry grabbed Hermione's wrist and motioned for her to stop.

For all Hermione's head was spinning was the newfound knowledge that You-Know-Who was after something he didn't have before, she immediately realised that Harry wanted to quiz her about Fred. She pulled him into an abandoned room, where the furniture was all covered in dust-sheets. Harry closed the door behind them to give added privacy and turned to face Hermione.

"What the hell was that when I arrived, Hermione? What were _you_ doing sitting on _Fred Weasley's_ lap? You know what he's like. He'll hurt you and won't care because he doesn't take anything seriously. As nice as he is, as a good a friend he may be, you shouldn't trust him. You know he's got a reputation, you saw how carelessly he asked Angelina to the Yule Ball. I don't want to see you get hurt Hermione, and the probability is that he will hurt you, whether it's by intention or not."

Hermione bit her lip, wrestling with the decision of whether to confide about what happened this morning to him. After a couple of seconds of indecision, Hermione knew what she was going to do. Harry was her best friend, wasn't he? If she couldn't trust him, who could she trust? Anyway, Harry hadn't even been there that morning, so there was no way he could have done _it_.

"I'll tell you everything, but only of you promise not to tell anyone what I told you. It's got to stay between us – no one else can know I ever said anything."

Quickly Hermione recounted the story of what had happened last night and that morning, including the kiss and agreement to 'fake-date', but excluding the real reason Fred had come into her room, instead recounting the nightmare that she had told everyone else. After all, that was Fred's secret to tell, not hers.

Harry was a very good listener. He didn't speak once, although at several points he did seem on the verge of interrupting but caught himself and waited. As Hermione finished her explanations, she looked down at the ground, only risking a quick glance at his face while waiting for his reaction.

"OK then, if you know what you're doing, then I won't stop you. I must admit, I see the logic in your plan. But you will be careful with Fred Weasley, and I don't want to see you get hurt."

Hermione looked up sharply at the suggestion of her being in love with Fred, but did nothing to deny it. Instead she smiled softly. "When did you become so wise and observant, Harry?"

"Wisdom increases with age Hermione, and, as for being observant, would you rather I be like Ron?" A wry smile appeared on Harry's face at the thought of their other best friend and his complete unawareness of his surroundings. Even Hermione had to smile.

"Good point. And, you, Harry, are wise beyond your years. You just sometimes, actually, most of the time, lack a little thing called common sense."

Now it was Harry's turn to look discomfited, and he quickly changed the subject. "Right. Now that that's all sorted, we should be heading back to our rooms, otherwise everyone will be wondering where we are. And, by the way, I do not lack common sense. How dare you suggest such a thing!"

Harry and Hermione left the room still arguing over Harry's common sense, or lack of it.

**Author's note: You lucky people! Two author's comments in one little chappie! One of my favourites so far though. I just love the idea of Harry being a brother/agony aunt to Hermione, and this was so fun to write. But, on a more serious note, my reviews and visits have been decreasing dramatically. I had over 800 people visit my first chapter, yet only 100 visits for my last chapter. And only 1 review. My heart is breaking. I've given you loads of chapters, so please make me feel better and REVIEW! I don't even care if there not all drooling over my amazing writing skills, although I would prefer them, but a little encouragement would be nice. And them, TELL OTHERS. Tell your friends and your beta readers, ask them to read and review. I will love you all forever. OK, rant over. I just hope it didn't go in through eye and out the other. And remember, my brain and my spell-check made all of this - I have no beta - reader.**


	12. Chapter 8

**bookfan87, thank you so much for your reviews! I completely understand why you don't often review, as they are so long. But thank you so much! Because of your amazing reviews which mean so much to me, this chapter is dedicated to you.**

**Quick reminder: None of this is owned by me, sadly. If Harry Potter was owned by me, then I wouldn't have killed Fred and let him marry Hermione.  
**

Chapter 8

Fred didn't apperate into Hermione's room that night. He did go in though. One hour after going to bed Hermione was lying awake, half wanting to sleep – and maybe have that dream that she had been having for the past week; she just couldn't get enough of Fred, either in real life or her dreams. The other part of her, though, wanted to go over everything that had happened that day, analyse it, and try to work out what it might mean for the future. And although she would deny it if anyone suggested it, she was secretly hoping that Fred would come into her room again.

The door creaking broke her train of thought, and she opened her eyes and glanced towards the doorway, peering in the dark, only to see a familiar red-head entering the room and creeping up to her bed, trying to be as silent as possible. It was clear that he assumed Hermione was asleep – but why he was there was a mystery to her. She decided that the only way to find out what he wanted was to ask him.

Being careful not to startle him too much, Hermione raised her head slightly from her pillow and whispered, "Fred? Fred, what are you doing?"

Fred jumped guiltily, and hesitantly approached the bed, where he sat down on the edge, as far away from Hermione as it seemed possible to get. "I was just making sure you weren't having the nightmare." Fred sounded colder, more remote than he had earlier, but Hermione was still touched by his concern. She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him in. Just as their lips were about to touch Fred pulled out of Hermione's arms, glaring at her harshly. "Hermione, there's no one to see us at the moment – you don't have to pretend to be interested or attracted to me."

Confused, Hermione leaned backwards away from Fred, and looked at him with hurt shining in her eyes, not that Fred saw, as he had his head turned away from her. "Fine then. If that's how you feel. How about we only talk to each other when someone else is in the room? It would be much easier and cause less...misunderstanding."

With these words she turned over, away from Fred, curled up in a ball and closed her eyes, willing Fred to just leave. A burning sensation had started behind her shut lids, but she was determined not to cry over Frederick Weasley. At least, not if anybody could see her. Whether she cried in private was another matter entirely.

It seemed as if her brain was not functioning at its normal pace. She was sure that if it _had_ been working as normal, it would be working out exactly what had just happened and any possible repercussions. Instead, all she was aware of was a painful ache in her chest, as if someone had ripped her heart out and stamped on it, not caring what happened to her. As much as she hated to admit it, Harry was right. Fred was dangerous, she was better off without him. This cold logic was even more painful to her heart than Fred's callousness.

She was suddenly aware that there was still a weight pressing down on her mattress. "Fred? Unless you have something else to say, would you mind leaving? It's late and I would like to get some sleep before midnight." Although her head was buried in her pillow, and her voice was thick with unshed tears, Fred appeared to get the message. He got up from the end of the bed, at the very least. He must have stood there for a good few minutes though, some part of Hermione's brain that still seemed to be working noted. For there was no immediate sound of retreating footsteps and the door creaking as it was opened and closed again. But Hermione tuned this all out and pulled the covers over her head, hiding from the world and whatever greater being had decided to mess with her life, her mind, her emotions.


	13. Chapter 9

**Hello Cara. This chapter is dedicated to you for being so enthusiastic and encouraging, and giving me such honesty about your reactions in the last chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

The atmosphere between Hermione and Fred at breakfast the next day was frosty, to say the least. Arriving downstairs half an hour after her usual time, and only after Ginny had gone to find her, Hermione appeared, looking pale and with red-rimmed eyes. She immediately headed over to Harry and Ron, who were at the opposite end of the table to Fred, and squashed in between them. She had no desire to even look at Fred that morning, and anticipated that the feeling would linger for many mornings to come. Thank Merlin they only had a week or so to go before they could get on the train and escape to Hogwarts – although Fred would be at Hogwarts with her – Hermione knew that he wouldn't dare enter the library – her sanctuary. That was the one place she could be free of him, and was well aware of the fact. Although she doubted that either of them would actively seek out the others company, not when Fred had made his feelings towards her perfectly clear.

"Hermione? Hermione!" Hermione was distracted from her melancholy thoughts by Harry's impatient tone. It was clear from the concerned and exasperated expression on his face that he had been trying to get her attention her for a good few minutes.

"Yes Harry? Sorry, I was thinking."

"I was just wondering what you think will happen today? I mean, at my hearing, do you think I'll be ok?"

Of course, it was Harry's hearing at the ministry today over his patronus charm. A wave of guilt flooded over Hermione, how could she have forgotten about that? He was sure to be worried about it, and she was being selfish by wallowing in self pity. After all, it wasn't like she ever expected Fred to harbour any secret feelings towards her. She really couldn't understand why her chest ached so, as if it had been crushed under a pair of Doc Martins. Her feelings for Fred couldn't run that deep already could they? For heaven's sake, she had only just discovered that she liked him, and she never thought that she would be one to fall for someone so quickly.

"I don't know exactly what will happen, Harry. It seems impossible that you'll be expelled from Hogwarts, or have your wand snapped. In all the books on wizarding law that I've read, it clearly states that under-age magic _and_ magic in the presence of a muggle are allowed in life-threatening circumstances. And I think a dementor attack definitely counts as life-threatening."

Harry smiled at that, and reached for Hermione's hand under the table. Squeezing it, he mouthed, 'You ok?" Hermione squeezed back and nodded her head slowly, wearily. Harry raised his eyebrows, making it clear that he didn't believe any of it, but turned his attention back to his toast.

Four hours later found Hermione anxiously flipping through a book. She hadn't absorbed any of the information, but she needed something to occupy her hands with. Harry was due back any minute, and she was dreading finding out what had happened at the hearing, just in case the decision had come down against Harry. But surely Dumbledore wouldn't allow him to be expelled. He had tried so hard to prevent an automatic expulsion a couple of days ago; he wouldn't just do nothing now, would he?

A hesitant knock at the door broke her train of thought. Glancing up, Hermione saw Ginny hovering in the doorway.

"Harry's back." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Hermione didn't even need to ask, she somehow knew that Harry was back in 12 Grimmauld Place. Jumping up from her seat, she pushed past Ginny and headed up the stairs, bursting into Ron's room. "Harry, how did it go?"

"I got off! I'm free. Dumbledore came through!" Harry had a grin on his face, but there was sadness and worry in his eyes. Hermione noticed this, and, grabbing Harry by the wrist, pulled him outside the room.

"OK, so what's worrying you? You've been cleared of all charges; you should be over the moon. So why do you look so despondent?" Hermione frowned, concerned about the boy she considered her brother.

"It's just, Dumbledore hardly paid any attention to me. He entered the courtroom, proved what a shambles it was, and left, without a word to me. Not a 'Hey Harry, how are you feeling about the dementors, and being moved to Grimmauld Place?' not even a 'See you back at Hogwarts, Harry.' Not only that, but I saw Fudge talking to Lucius Malfoy. They seemed rather...chummy. How are we supposed to persuade the Ministry that Voldemort's back when his Death Eaters are all pally with the Minister himself? We have no hope!"

"Oh Harry. I promise, this will all get better. The Ministry will realise that You-Know-Who's back, and that the Malfoy's are Death Eaters. But, for now, let's just celebrate the fact that you weren't expelled from Hogwarts, and you didn't have your wand snapped."

**Hey guys. It seemed that reviews have fallen again, and I so loved the reviews given to me a couple of chapters ago. Please, bestow similar amounts on me again. As per usual, I am heartbroken to tell you that Harry Potter (and Fred Weasley) does not belong to me. Remember, read and review.**


	14. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Look, we're here! We're back at Hogwarts!" Ron exclaimed, grinning madly. Sighing, Hermione set aside her book and stood up, brushing down her robes. As a prefect, she knew she needed to set a good example, and she was going to start now. A new school year, a fresh start. Nothing was going to distract her from her OWLs, nothing, and no one.

Clambering into a carriage, Hermione half-closed her eyes and glanced sideways at Harry. Although she didn't say anything, and let Luna Lovegood's irrelevant chatter seemingly wash over her, she was deeply worried. She knew that there would be a lot of negative feeling towards Harry this year, and he needed to be able to prove his sanity and that he was telling the truth about You-Know-Who's return. Seeing invisible creatures wasn't going to help his cause, especially when the only other person who could see them was Luna Lovegood, a 4th year Ravenclaw who was considered the loopiest student in the whole of Hogwarts. Not that there was anything wrong with her, Hermione was sure. It was the same as Fred and George; reputations preceded the actual people sometimes.

Shaking her head, Hermione tried to clear all thoughts of Fred from her mind, and managed to distract herself by repeating all she had read from her textbooks for this year. That is, until she entered the Great Hall and he caught her eye as she sat a few seats away from him with Harry and Ron before looking away from her, frowning slightly, and started talking animatedly to Alicia Spinnet.

Whenever he had looked at her since that horrid night when Hermione's heart had been broken, he had had a frown on his normally happy face. It was quite disconcerting for Hermione, and she didn't like it. Fred had always been the happy – go – lucky sort, and now for some reason he was frowning constantly, because of HER.

Realising that she had been staring at him for some minutes now, she turned her attention away, but not before she saw him tuck a strand of hair that had fallen out of Alicia's pony-tail behind her ear. He was so gentle, so caring, and all Hermione was aware of was that he used to be that gentle, that caring, that considerate to her. Not always though, she remembered, remembering _that_ kiss. He hadn't been particularly gentle then. She smiled sadly. She hadn't even had the dream since then. Instead her nightmare had resurfaced. To add to the misery she felt when she had it though, some being had decided to add a wedding band to Fred's dead hand, and place a pregnant wife by his side, both her and the child dead as well. His wife's face kept changing though. Sometimes it was Angelina Johnson; sometimes it was Katie Bell and sometimes Alicia Spinnet. The main thing the three had in common was that they were all close to Fred and, in Hermione's opinion, much prettier than her. She could see why he wouldn't want her, when he could have any of them. She was just a boring bookworm, his little brother's best friend while they were beautiful, popular, in his class, and amazing at Quidditch.

"Hem Hem" a cough jerked Hermione out of her self-depreciating thoughts. Shocked, she realised that she had missed the entire sorting and part of Dumbledore's speech. Now there was a toad-like woman dressed all in pink starting to speak. A whisper from Hermione's left told her exactly who she was. "She was at my hearing. She's Dolores Umbridge, works for the Minister." Harry, like Hermione, was concerned. But, unlike Hermione, his concern changed to confusion as she started to speak. Hermione was gobsmacked. The Ministry – interfering at Hogwarts – this couldn't be good. She said so to Harry and Ron before ushering the first years out of the Great Hall and towards the common room and dorms. When they got there, she discovered that the Weasley twins had somehow arrived ahead of them, and were setting off a whole bunch of fireworks to 'welcome' the new first years.

Tearing her eyes away from Fred she spoke one sentence to the young ones before gesturing to the stairs – "Stay away from the Weasley twins, they're more trouble than they're worth." She didn't notice Fred's hurt look as she too, headed to bed.


	15. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After hours of tossing and turning Hermione finally accepted that there was no way she could fall asleep that night. Sighing, she slipped out of bed and grabbed her Ancient Runes textbook. If she wasn't going to sleep she may as well sit in the common room and study.

Creeping down the stairs she approached the sofa next to the glowing embers of the dying fire. Suddenly she let out a gasp, causing the red-headed boy slouched on the sofa to jump and turn around.

"Hermione..." he half-stood, but sat down again quickly.

"I'm sorry; I thought everyone was in bed. I'm going to go back to bed now." Hermione started backing away. She did _not _want to be in the same room as Fred Weasley. She would go to sleep soon anyway.

This was when Fred moved. He stood up with almost remarkable swiftness considering he had seemed half asleep when Hermione arrived in the common room. He grabbed Hermione's wrist and forced her to stop heading towards the staircase.

"Hermione, please. I just want one thing, one thing, and then I'll leave you alone and never bother you again. Who do you like? Please, I want to know."

"Fred," Hermione said, moving to perch on the edge of the sofa, facing the said Weasley.

"Well, who?"

"Fred." Hermione repeated.

"Just tell me please."

"Fred" Hermione was starting to smile now. In comparison, Fred was getting more and more annoyed.

"Merlin dammit Hermione! Why can't you just tell me?!"

This brought a full smile to Hermione's face. "I am telling you _Fred_." The smile quickly dropped from her face with the realisation that he didn't return her feelings. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed, I've got lessons tomorrow."

Standing, and picking up her textbook, she made her way back to the girls' dormitory, despondent. Just before she reached the first step, she glanced back. Fred was sitting there, on the sofa, still unmoving. He seemed to be in conflict with himself, but, just as Hermione's foot touched the stair, he leapt up from the sofa and strode purposefully to her, grabbing her, spinning her round and pressing his lips fervently to hers. Like their last kiss, it quickly turned serious, their now apparent mutual attraction for each other flaring up.

When there was no air left in their lungs they broke apart, both breathing heavily. Nuzzling Hermione's hair, Fred murmured: "So, it's me, is it?"

Smiling coyly, Hermione whispered back, "It might be..."

"Good, because I like you too. Have done for ages, ever since your comment about how someone had noticed you were a girl. But, by that time Krum was your date for the Yule Ball, and I had just asked Angelina. However much I wanted to, I knew I couldn't ask you to be my date. But since then I've always noticed you. If we were sitting in the common room, I'd be able to know exactly where you were without even looking up. I'm always worried for you when you go off somewhere with Harry. I'm sorry about how I behaved at Grimmauld Place, but I didn't think you took it seriously, and only kept it up for appearances. I couldn't believe that you would ever think about me like that. I was trying to prevent myself from falling any harder for you. That kiss was one of the best things that ever happened to me, and I spent five minutes before coming into your room thinking up an excuse for it. You're perfect, Hermione, just perfect."

"At this comment Hermione raised a mocking eyebrow but inside her heart was doing cart-wheels. He didn't hate her! "I am far from perfect, Fred."

"Oh, I beg to differ." He cut off Hermione's arguments with a kiss and led her towards the sofa, away from her book that was lying discarded on the floor, sitting down and pulling Hermione down onto his lap, hugging her close.

Curling up against him, Hermione closed her eyes, and, with a feeling of peace that she hadn't experienced for days washing over her, drifted off to sleep, with Fred following soon after.

* * *

Whispering and giggling roused Hermione from her sleep the next morning. Opening her eyes she was greeted by the sight of a crowd of first years staring curiously at her and... Fred?

Memories of last night came flooding back, and she looked at Fred's face tenderly before unclasping his hands from where they were gripping her waist. Slowly easing herself up, trying not to disturb Fred, she raised an eyebrow at the spectators. "Can I help you?" Even as she said this she was aware of her crumpled clothes, messy hair and flushed cheeks. What must the first years think of her? She was supposed to be a prefect, a good example. Yet here she was caught wrapped around a boy. The same boy she had warned them away from yesterday. De ja vu much? She wouldn't have swapped last night for anything though. It was amazing to know that Fred not only liked her, but thought her perfect.

She was pulled back to the real world by a low groan from behind her. Fred was rubbing his face, letting his eyes adjust to the sunlight streaming in through the window. When he opened his eyes he emitted a chuckle.

"Well, what do you think, Mione? Us sleeping seems to be coming quite a popular attraction. Maybe we should start selling tickets, we could make a killing."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but laugh. She didn't know why he was suddenly calling her Mione, but she liked it. No one called her Mione, and Hermione was such a clunky name. And Fred only gave serious nicknames to people he really cared about, namely George. It made her feel precious, treasured.

Murmuring a quick spell she fixed her appearance, then Fred's. Holding out her hand, which he readily took, she manoeuvred past the first years. Once they were both clear of them she snuggled up to Fred as the stepped through the portrait hole side by side.

**Hey guys - I just couldn't bear for Fred to be a prat for too long. However, all my reviews have dried up :-( Please give me more. Also, I've written a one shot, called Share A Secret. I would love for you to read it and post a review. Make my day!**


	16. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. Thank you for the reviews I did get - the rest of you - I know you have the ability, so please, use the talent of writing reviews that you have been blessed with.**

**Yet again, it pains me to admit that I do not own anything Harry Potter related (except the books, DVDs, key rings, posters and a mug!)  
**

Chapter 12

Walking down to breakfast was pure heaven to Hermione. She had Fred all to herself, and he had wrapped an arm possessively around her waist, making his meaning clear. She was his, and no one was going to take her away from him. That suited Hermione perfectly; she couldn't imagine a more perfect guy for her. He had this way of making her feel weak at the knees just by looking at her, and when he kissed her, well; it was all she could do to remain breathing, let alone standing. He understood her, more so than Ron, the girls in her dormitory and even her parents sometimes. He didn't understand more than Harry though, but equally. They both meant so much to her, but in completely different ways. Harry was the brother she never had, and Fred, well, Fred was Fred. There was just no other way to describe him.

Walking into the Great Hall, they made their way over to the Gryffindor table, where George was sitting, one eyebrow raised. "Had fun last night?" This earned him a light slap on the arm from Hermione, as she slipped in next to Fred. As she scooped a pile of scrambled eggs onto her plate, laughing at Fred and George's banter, a cough made her look up.

"Hermione? Why are you sitting with Fred and George? I thought you hated them. Why didn't you wait for me and Harry?" Ron sounded accusing, and didn't seem at all pleased to see Hermione getting on so well with the twins, or her sitting so close to Fred, she was almost on his lap. The way his eyes flashed only made her edge closer to Fred, seeking his protection and warmth. As if he could read her mind, he slipped an arm around her waist, hugging her tight and planted a soft kiss on top of her head.

"Good news, Ronniekins! Hermione doesn't hate me or George! In fact, I'd say it was quite to opposite, seeing as Hermione and I are going out. And as for waiting for you and Harry, is there any law that states she must, or can she go down to breakfast with her _boyfriend_?"

Hermione knew the emphasis on the word boyfriend was intentional, and was worried about Ron's reaction. It was bad enough when she went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum, apparently that was betraying him. What would he have to say about her dating his brother? It was bad enough at Grimmauld Place, when she and Fred were fake dating. Now they were doing it for real. She didn't want to glance up at her two best friends, knowing that if she did, she would see hurt and betrayal written across one's face, so it was the other boy at whom she looked at. Glancing up and locking eyes with Harry, he was able to read the happiness and joy at finally being with Fred, worry over her friendship with Ron, and a silent promise to tell him _everything_ later, if only he would calm Ron down. An almost unnoticeable nod to Hermione told her that Harry had gotten the message and was about to start preventing anything that Ron may later regret. "Well, congratulations, you two. After all the..._stress_ at Grimmauld Place, it's nice to know something good's coming out of it." Harry, George, Fred and Hermione shared a knowing glance at that comment, and Fred's expression was tinged with shame, something that was replaced with tenderness and affection when Hermione hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Harry soon broke the romantic moment though. "But, Fred. Hermione means everything to me. She's like my sister, has been since first year. If I found out that you've upset her in any way, there'll be hell to pay, and the Order will have to deal with Voldemort on their own, as I'll be in Azkaban for murder. Just a friendly warning." With this finished he sat down and loaded his plate, looking pointedly at Ron until he did the same.

"Friendly, my ar-" George's outburst was cut short by a smart smack on the head by his younger sister, who had just appeared at the breakfast table and sat down next to him. "So Fred, you finally asked the all important question then, did you?"

"Ginny, you make it sound as if we're getting married. We're just dating." Fred shook his head despairingly at his sister.

"Yes, you're dating now, but, mark my words, in five years time, Hermione Granger will be no longer, and in her place will be Hermione Weasley, wife of Frederick Gideon Weasley. Just letting you know. Oh, and Hermione?"

"Yes?" Hermione was in shock. Marriage? They had only just started dating. Trust Ginny to overdo everything and think way too far in advance. And what was she about to ask? Hermione dreaded to think.

"Can I be bridesmaid?"

**I just love Ginny. I couldn't help but put that little comment at the end, it just seemed like something Ginny would say.**


	17. Chapter 13

**A Chain Of Events**

Chapter 13

"Calm down, Ron. Why are you so against this? Hermione's your best mate, surely you should be happy for her, not frowning and complaining." Harry and Ron were sitting in their first class – Charms – and were waiting for Hermione to finish saying goodbye to Fred, who had walked her to the classroom, carrying her books.

"It's just wrong, plain wrong. She should be with me, not with Fred. What have they got in common, Harry? They're complete opposites, she won't be able to cope with him, he'll just break her." Ron sounded completely sure of himself.

"Ron, they do actually have quite a bit in common. Think about it. What's the first thing people think of when they hear 'Hermione Granger'? Bookworm. And what's the first thing they think of when they hear 'Fred Weasley'? Prankster. They're both just known for one thing. Completely different things, I admit, but hardly anyone gets to know them enough to understand there's more to their personalities then what their reputations are for. I think that they'll be good for each other; they both know that there are deeper aspects to the other's personality than there first appears to be. Anyway Ron, ever heard the phrase, opposites attract? It's as Ginny says, I bet that one day Hermione will be your actual sister, and she'll be happily married to Fred. As for being able to cope, if she's been able to survive being friends with us for four years, I'm sure she'll be just fine dating Fred."

Ron just looked astounded. He had never thought that Harry would actually approve of the relationship. However, they were some good points that Ron hadn't considered. Ensuring he drove the point home, Harry continued. "Who said she's meant to be with you, anyway? A relationship between you two would, no offence mate, never work. You two argue enough as it is, imagine what it would be like if you dated. Neither of you would be able to cope with it, and, in all likelihood, you'd split up, forever damaging your friendship. I've seen her face when she looks at Fred, and his when he looks at her. They care deeply about each other. They may even love each other, but it's early days yet. The only thing that could cause Hermione to not be able to cope is if you're not supportive of their relationship. She values your opinion, you should know that. You should also know by now that she thinks of you as a brother, and wouldn't want to lose you for anything." As Harry said this Hermione walked into the classroom and sat next to him.

"What're you talking about?"

"Nothing important. Anyway, about you and Fred." Hermione ducked her head and blushed. After all, Harry knew exactly what she felt for Fred. "What happened? You seem happy. I haven't seen you like this for days. It's as if a bit of you were missing, and it's just been found again. This is real, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. And I am happy Harry. He likes me. He really likes me, something I never thought possible. I just hope it lasts. I couldn't bear for it to end."

Throwing an arm around Hermione's shoulders Harry confidently stated: "It will last. He likes you, you like him. I bet Ginny's right. In five years time you'll be married and living happily, hopefully in a world without Voldemort." Hermione smiled at him, and looked at Ron as he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Yeah. Fred does seem to like you. I'm sure you'll be great for each other." As Hermione threw herself at him and hugged him tight, Ron patted her back and smiled awkwardly as Harry leaned back in his seat and smiled. It was obvious that Hermione was happy, and Ron was starting to realise that Hermione was happy with Fred. Voldemort may be back and dangerous, but, at that moment, sat in class with his two best friends, Harry felt brilliant.


	18. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The news that Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger were dating spread like wildfire. The rumours started by Gryffindor first years that they hadn't even been on speaking terms the night before only added fuel to the roaring flame

On the whole Hermione ignored the gossip fairly well, even managing to avoid Lavender's and Parvati's constant questions that invariably centred on 'how?' The rest of the sentence varied – sometimes it was 'how exactly did you get together' sometimes it was 'how did you fall for each other' and the latest one 'how far have you gone together'.

Hermione wasn't quite sure how to answer the last question and quickly developed the habit of sticking her head into a thick book as soon as Lavender and Parvarti appeared in her line of sight – they knew from personal experience not to interrupt her while studying.

The teachers were really working them hard this year. They lessons had got increasingly demanding and the essays dramatically longer. Add to this workload the insufferable Defence Against The Dark Arts lessons which had them all stressing out about learning nothing and the majority of the year were nervous wrecks.

Time in the common room and at mealtimes become even more precious to Hermione, it was the only time she could relax and be herself surrounded by her friends and boyfriend. Fred seemed to have this effect on her, he was able to calm her down and allow her to focus on things other than her grades.

Most evenings would find her curled up on the sofa she fell asleep on that night, leaning against Fred reading her book as he played with her hair. Eventually, when Fred decided she had been studying long enough – he knew better than to try to dissuade her from studying altogether- he would expose the back of her neck and start to pepper light kisses all over it, distracting her from the text of the book. Hermione always pretended to complain when Fred pulled her away from studying, but in all honesty she didn't mind it – and Fred knew that, which is why he kept doing it.

Once successfully distracted from her book she would join in the conversation that had been going on around her, whether it be with her friends or Fred's. Since dating him she had gotten to know Angelina, Katie and Alicia much better, and grew to understand their relationship with Fred. Having grown up together in Hogwarts, and all being on the Quidditch team, they, plus George and Lee, had a naturally strong connection, and thought of each other as extended family. Well, most of the time. In the first few days of hanging around them Hermione quickly noticed two growing relationships – both George and Angelina liked each other, although remained completely oblivious of the other's attraction to them, while Alicia and Lee where skirting around a relationship – neither committing nor denying it. In fact, as Hermione got to know the three girls, she realised that she had had nothing to worry about when she thought Fred would prefer them over her. They all liked him, and he liked them, but in an easy, friendly way. Fred had the knack of being affectionate with people and putting them at their ease, simply by throwing an arm around their shoulders – but it was never anything more than a gesture of friendship with most people. Well, it was either that or a signal to George to start the prank, it varied.

As the evenings drew in and half term drew ever closer the common room grew ever more crowded and noisy, meaning there were even more test subjects for Fred and George's new products. It was on this that Fred and Hermione had their first argument as a couple. Although it seemed rather insignificant afterwards, at the time it was rather major to both of them. Fred and George had been testing out Skiving Snackboxes on first years again and Hermione had snapped.

"You're just being irresponsible! Who knows what side effects there could be? Have you tested it? How could you be so clueless Fred?"

"Hermione, it wasn't just Fred, it was me as well." George tried to intervene and divert the angry brunette's attention away from his twin, but she was not to be dissuaded.

"I expected more of you, Fred. You know that I'm a prefect, and I'm meant to enforce the rules and ensure the younger years are ok. How am I supposed to do that properly when my boyfriend is deliberately flouting the rules put in place to ensure everyone here at Hogwarts is safe?! You know what, I give up." With these words she stormed past the twins and out of the common room, with half of the Gryffindor students staring after her, and the other half staring at Fred and George.

Fred made to follow her, desperate to patch things up, but George held him back, as did Harry, who had got up from his game of wizard's chess. "Fred, give her some time to cool off. You'll only make it worse if you go chasing after her while she's all worked up – in fact you may even provide her with more ammo. I'll go talk to her – she'll be in the library. In about half an hour come and talk to her. It'll have given her time to vent to me, and have a cooler head, but it will also show that you care and want to mend things between the two of you. Trust me on this." Harry gave him one last pat on the back and headed off after Hermione, leaving Fred to pace around the room, trying to while away the half hour, berating himself for his stupidity. He would give anything for Hermione to forgive him, she meant the world to him, and he didn't care how 'soft' some other guys may see him for being so completely wrapped around Hermione's little finger, he had her and wasn't going to let her go.

**Ooh, an argument. Poor Fred - he really loves Hermione.**

**Again, please review. It makes me happy  
**


	19. Chapter 15

**Two chapters in one hit. Please review. Also, please check out my profile for a new story: Dolores's Downfall  
**

Chapter 15

"Come on Hermione, calm down." Harry followed Hermione as she wound her way through the bookshelves, returning books to their proper places.

"He was just so irresponsible, Harry. He should know better than to test products on first years." Hermione was calming down slowly, but was still angry.

"Think, Hermione. Would Fred really test products on first years the first time? You should know him better than that. You should know that Fred and George test all their products on themselves until they're safe. Just, think Hermione."

At that moment Fred's head appeared around the bookshelf, his expression sheepish and regretful. "Hermione, can I talk to you, please?"

"Yeah, course you can. Harry, would you mind..." Hermione's voice was quiet.

"Sure, take all the time you need. I'll be just outside the library if you need me, right?" And saying this, he left.

Hermione and Fred both looked at each other then glanced around awkwardly. They both started to speak at the same time, and then stopped.

"I..."

"You go first Mione." A half smile appeared on Fred's face, encouraging her. She, however wasn't to be persuaded.

"No, Fred. You go first. Please?"

"OK then, if you're sure. I guess I just wanted to say...sorry. I shouldn't have tested on first years and" at this point he stepped forward so he and Hermione were almost touching, "please forgive me, Mione, please."

Reaching up a tentative hand, Hermione gently stroked Fred's cheek. "There's nothing to forgive, Fred. Nothing to forgive you for at any rate. It's me who should be sorry. You wouldn't purposefully put anybody at risk, and you certainly didn't deserve me yelling at you. I realise that now, and I really don't want you to be mad at me."

Fred engulfed her in a hug, holding her tight against him. Hermione buried her face into his school jumper, inhaling his scent – a mixture of new parchment, musky cologne and Acid Pops – it seemed Mrs Weasley hitting him with his broom after he gave Ron one when Ron was seven didn't put him off them. It was a scent that was unique – even George didn't smell the same. Hermione had learned from all the times both of them had engulfed her in hugs that he smelled of coffee Bertie Botts Beans instead of Acid Pops. It was a comforting scent – it made Hermione feel safe, this and the way his arms surrounded her and gave her the promise that she would never let her go.

Clutching the material of the jumper Hermione squeezed her eyes tight shut as tears eked out. Letting out a quiet sob she attempted to dry her eyes but was prevented from doing so by Fred leaning away from her and, with one finger tilted her chin up and kissed the teardrops away, before moving to her lips. Breaking away, he moved his lips to her ear and murmured to her "Don't cry, sweetheart. I, and our arguments, aren't worth your tears. Save them for something really important."

"They are important Fred. You are important. I don't know what I'd do without you. I don't want to argue with you, I don't want to risk anything coming between us. Please, forgive me for yelling at you. Please, Fred."

"Oh, Hermione. I couldn't stay mad at you if I tried. You're important to me too. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you. These last few weeks have been the best of my life, and I wouldn't swap them for anything in the world."

Hermione smiled weakly, and cuddled up closer to Fred. "Can we go back to the common room now Fred?"

"Course we can love. It'll be much comfier there, although Harry may try to kill me for upsetting you. However, that is a risk I'm willing to take."

"Harry won't kill you. He was the one who managed to talk some sense into me. But we should tell him everything's ok, otherwise he'll be worrying."

Walking out of the library hand in hand they found Harry pacing anxiously outside. Hermione cleared her throat and Harry whirled around to face them. One glance at the two of them told him all he needed to know, and he grinned widely before walking with them back to the common room, where he immediately resumed his game of wizard's chess with Ron, leaving Hermione and Fred to curl up together in front of the fire, quietly basking in its warmth and their love for each other, not saying a word.

**They've made it up. I predict an amazing relationship - I think I may be right, seeing as I'm the one writing this fic.**

**Remember, check out my new story.  
**


	20. Chapter 16

**So, hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews, and thanks to everyone to read and reviewed Dolores's Downfall - if you haven't, please do - I'm uploading chapter 2 right after this chapter.**

**This chapter is quite short, but it starts to move the story along. Please review, it makes me really happy, and encourages me to write. I'll try to upload again soon.  
**

**Disclaimer: :-( What do you think?  
**

Chapter 16

Hermione was pacing in front of the fire, refusing to join Fred as he sat on the sofa watching her.

"He'll be fine, Hermione. This is Harry Potter we're talking about. It'll take much more than a detention with Umbridge to do anything to him."

"As much as I want to believe you, Fred, I can't. This is Umbridge we're talking about – she's Senior Under-Secretary to the Minister – she's here to cause trouble at Hogwarts, I know she is. And he should be back by now, it's been hours."

"OK, he has been gone a while. But you're not going to help him by pacing up and down Hermione. Please, sit down." Fred's voice was soothing, prompting Hermione to follow his advice and nestle down next to him. She immediately jumped up again though, and shook Ron, who had been asleep in an armchair, awake as the portrait door swung open and Harry stepped through, clutching his hand.

Running to him, Hermione gently prised his hand from his grip, getting a clear view of his cuts reading 'I must not tell lies'. Letting out a choked sob, she sat Harry next to Fred on the sofa before dashing up to her dormitory.

Fred watched this silently, but, as soon as she disappeared, turned to Harry. "Are you alright, mate? What right does that toad have to do that to you, just for speaking the truth?"

"I'm fine. Honestly. I don't suppose Hermione will believe me if I tell her though?!"

"Ah, you know her so well. You saying that will just fix the fact that you're not alright more firmly in her mind."

"Yes, it will. Now, give me your hand, Harry. Just put it in this bowl, there you go. That should prevent any infection and start to heal it up. We need to do something about this Harry. We need to do something to stand up to her, and ensure we can cast defensive spells. If Umbridge refuses to teach us how to defend ourselves, we need someone who will." During the conversation between Harry and Fred Hermione had reappeared downstairs, carrying a bowl filled with murtlap. As she finished her short speech she looked at Harry expectantly, but he just shook his head, making it clear that he knew what she was talking about but didn't agree with her.

"Wait, are you saying we get another teacher in to secretly teach us? But who? The Order are too busy and... Wait, Hermione, are you suggesting Harry teaches us?" Ron slowly looked from Hermione to Harry as he worked this out.

"Yes, I am. Who better is there? He's had real experience fighting the Dark Arts, if anybody can do it he can. Please Harry. We need you to do this. All of us do."

"Well, I, for one, am all for it. Come on Harry, why not? We do need a teacher, and who better than they Boy Who Lived?" Fred threw in his opinion in an attempt to sway Harry.

Sighing, Harry looked at the three faces surrounding him. They were all filled with hope and expectation: expectation that Harry would agree, and hope that they might finally learn how to fight. "Fine then. We'll give it a go. But it needs to be a secret, and their can't be too many people, otherwise discovering it will be easy for Umbridge"

"Thank you Harry." Hermione pulled him into a hug. "I promise, it'll only be people we can trust. I'll talk to some girls, if you two," she gestured to Harry and Ron, "talk to some of the guys. And Fred, will you talk to some of the older students? They'll listen to you, and I know that you'll be able to know who to trust and who not to. I'll talk to Ginny about her approaching some of the younger years in the morning."  
All three of the boys in the room smiled indulgently at the enthusiastic girl they all held close to their hearts before nodding their agreement and heading off to bed, Fred hanging back to give her a goodnight kiss.  
"Oh, and boys?" Hermione called to them just before they all disappeared from sight. "I was thinking that we should meet at the Hog's Head next Hogsmeade trip. It's an out of the way place, not many people go in there. OK?"

"OK" they all chorused before heading up to their dormitories to collapse on their beds.


	21. Chapter 17

**So, we're slowly, slowly travelling through Fifth Year. **

**I am getting sick of this but...HARRY POTTER IS NOT MINE (do you think that, if I do it in caps, then I will never have to say it again? No? Me neither...)**

"This is mad. Who'd want to be taught by me, I'm a nutter, remember" Harry was having second thoughts. Well, to be fair, he'd been having second thoughts on and off for the past few days, and it was all Hermione could do not to grab him by the shoulders and tell him just how many people wanted to be taught by him. She would have done, if not for fear of scaring him off.

She, Ron and Harry were walking through Hogsmeade towards the Hog's Head, where they'd arranged to meet everyone interested in joining, in particular Fred, George and Ginny. The plan was to get the meeting over with quickly, get everyone's names down, and then go off and enjoy the remainder of the day. Hermione had high hopes for today. It was the first Hogsmeade trip where she was dating Fred, and he had promised to treat her like a princess. But first they had to get this meeting out of the way.

Stepping through the old wooden door Hermione felt Harry tense up beside her at the sight of the large crowd of people in the pub. She thanked Merlin that she hadn't told him how many people she and Fred had been able to muster. Ron and Harry, as well as Ginny, had each persuaded a few people to join, but Hermione, and Fred, had been determined to enable as many people as possible to fight.

Although maybe it was too many people. The way they looked at her expectantly as she stood in front of them, searching for words that wouldn't come. Only that morning, she had planned out exactly what she would say in front of the full length mirror in her dormitory, one of the few times she stood in front of it for more time than was necessary. Usually she just glanced at it to make sure she was presentable, she knew better than to try and tame her hair.

Glancing round at all the faces, she was filled with a sense of hopelessness. How on earth was she supposed to persuade them that they needed to rebel against Umbridge, and that Harry was the perfect teacher? They must already be willing to partly accept it, but with some there was still a long way to go if they were to join. Letting her eyes wander around the room once more, they latched onto Fred, who winked at her, gave her a thumbs up and smiled _that_ smile.

Suddenly she was filled with confidence. Fred believed she could do it, and she was not going to prove him wrong. What was the worst that could happen? She may make a fool of herself in front of these people, but they couldn't tell anybody, because otherwise the news that there was a Defence against the Dark Arts club meeting secretly would be out, and Hermione would be willing to wager anything that Umbridge wouldn't be best pleased.

"So, hey everyone. You all know why we're here. We need a teacher, a proper teacher. Umbridge just won't do. We need someone with proper experience, who knows exactly what it's like when you're fighting the dark arts. Harry has that experience. And" she shot a smile at him, "after much persuading he's agreed to teach us. Do any of you have any burning questions? I know that we haven't yet got a meeting place or times, but that will come soon, we just need to find somewhere away from Umbridge's watchful eyes."

"Yeah. I have a question. Why do we need to learn how to fight?" Hermione struggled to suppress a sigh. There had to be someone, didn't there? No one could just accept that You-Know-Who was back. She glanced at Ron, as he seemed to somehow manage a controlled explosion – Hermione wasn't quite sure how. She was grateful for it however, as, due to what the boy was saying now; she would have hexed him into next year. Sensing that, even though Ron was handling the situation perfectly well, she was soon going to lose control, she glanced over at Fred. She couldn't help it, whenever she was stressed or under pressure, her eyes wandered over to Fred, seeking his security and comfort. Locking eyes with her, he stood up.

"Well, I'm all for it. We need to do something – since when did we start sitting around and doing nothing? What do you want me to do, Mione. I'll put my name to anything if you asked me to." Fred finished this statement off with a cheeky wink as Hermione rolled her eyes and searched through her bag for some parchment, a quill and some ink.

"That's a risky thing to say Fred. I may just hold you that someday, and it could be rather dangerous to your health." She smiled at him and he signed his name on the parchment that already had her, Ron's and Harry's name on.

"The thing is Hermione; I know that you wouldn't do anything to endanger my health, you love me too much." He kissed her forehead and moved to stand behind her as George followed his twin and signed the list.

"Whatever gave you the impression that I felt anything but a mild fondness for you, Fred?"

"Hmm, I would say that you've given me a fair few hints over the past couple of weeks. Anyway, I think that Harry and Ron can cope on their own now, so I'm going to spirit you away to enjoy the rest of your day."

**Please, please review. It really does make me happy when I receive those emails saying 'A new review had been posted' It really makes my day.**

**Please also check out my profile and other stuff - as A Chain of Events is my longest running fic it has the most followers, and it would mean the world to me if you all checked out my other stuff.**


	22. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Just finished an exam, so finally got time to upload without feeling guilty about missing out on revision. **

**Harry Potter is not mine, but the date between Fred and Hermione is! Sadly, though, that is all I own.**

**Please, check out Padfoot216, she writes Drarry. Please read her fics and review, it would mean such a lot - she's nervous of getting reviews, just in case they're bad. Getting some reviews from you lovely people, who have stuck with me so long, will really boost her self esteem!**

Chapter 18

Walking through Hogsmeade hand in hand, Fred and Hermione laughed and joked, not caring about any stares they attracted. For just a couple of hours, Hermione was going to forget about her OWL's, forget about Voldemort, and just enjoy herself.

"So, where do you want to go, Mione? Today's all about you, you choose." Fred gave Hermione's hand a gentle squeeze and looked at her, waiting for her to make her mind up.

"I've heard that Madam Puddifoot's is nice, how about there?" Glancing up innocently into Fred's face, she couldn't help but burst out in laughter at the sight of his expression. "I was only joking, Fred. I would never inflict that kind of torture on you!"

Fred breathed a sigh of relief now that he knew that he didn't have to go to Madame Puddifoot's in order to make Hermione happy. He would go to the ends of the Earth for her, but Madame Puddifoot's, with its cheesy, tacky atmosphere, and everyone kissing constantly always made him uncomfortable. Although, he admitted to himself, he would probably be less awkward about it now, mainly because he would be so busy enjoying his time with Hermione that he just wouldn't notice.

"So, if we're not going to Madame Puddifoot's, then how about the Three Broomsticks? It may not be the most romantic setting, but it's warm, cosy, and there are some private corners, where we shouldn't be interrupted too much." Fred pulled Hermione close to his side, wrapped an arm around her shoulders and smiled tenderly into her upturned face. He really had no idea how he had managed to get such an amazing girl to be his girlfriend – but hey, he wasn't complaining. He just hoped that she didn't come to her senses too soon and realise that she could do so, so much better.

Seeing Hermione nod her agreement, he gently steered her into the cosy pub, and found a booth that was tucked in the corner, out of sight of almost everyone. "I'll be right back, ok? I'm just going to get some drinks." Pecking her lightly on her head, he pushed his way through the students who were enjoying themselves and warming up after coming in from the snow, until he reached the bar, where he quickly grabbed the attention of Madame Rosmerta.

"Two butterbeers, please."

"For you and your twin?" she enquired as she passed them over.

"No, George is off doing who knows what. Probably buying half of Zonkos, if he has his way. No, these are for me and Mione." Fred counted the money and passed it over, smiling slightly at the way Madame Rosmerta's interest sharpened upon hearing that he was in her pub with a girl.

"Mione? Hermione? Not Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's best friend?"

"The very same." His slight grin was fast become a full blown smile now, at the thought of Hermione.

"But I thought she was dating Harry Potter. It said in Witch Weekly... And they always seem so close."

Fred just about managed to resist the urge to roll his eyes. "She has never dated Harry, and never will. They're friends, that's all. Hermione said it before, and I'll say it now, she and Harry are like brother and sister – all through Hogwarts they've supported each other, and been each others rocks. They're as close as George and I are." Scooping up his change he turned away from the bar and headed back towards Hermione, shaking his head at the thought some people still believed what Rita Skeeter wrote all those months ago. Come to think of it, she hadn't written anything for a good while – he'd have thought that she would be the first to criticise Harry and Dumbledore. Making a mental note to ask Hermione about it later – when Rita had been mentioned over the summer Hermione had looked very pleased with herself – he slid into the booth and passed Hermione her butterbeer. She smiled her thanks and immediately started drinking, savouring the flavour.

"I was so proud of you earlier. Standing there, talking to people who had all come to join a group that you thought of and organised."

Hermione ducked her head and smiled into her mug. "To tell you the truth, I was terrified. Everyone was sitting there, staring at me, expecting me to come up with this amazing speech. And then that boy – Zacharias Smith, I think his name is – asking all those questions. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't gotten up and signed the parchment at that moment – it was exactly what everyone needed – to see someone willing to do something regardless of possible later consequences. Thank you."

Fred reached across the table and placed his hand on top of hers, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb lightly, sending a shiver of awareness through her. "It's like I said, Hermione. I would sign anything, go anywhere, and risk everything, if you asked me to. These few weeks have been the best of my life. It may sound cheesy, but it's true."

"Thank you Fred. That means a lot. And, just so you know, these last few weeks have been the best I've ever had as well."

Fred leaned over the table and gave her a swift kiss on the lips, pulling away after a few seconds. "I meant to ask you something, Hermione. Rita Skeeter. How come she's not written anything for ages? I thought she'd have written loads about Harry saying You-Know-Who had returned. I couldn't help noticing that, when we talked about her at Headquarters, you seemed rather pleased with yourself. What aren't you telling the Order?"

"Oh, don't you know? No, of course you wouldn't. I deliberately waited until no one else was in the compartment before telling Harry and Ron, and you hadn't developed the Extendable Ears by then. Well, you know how Rita always seemed to be reporting on things that she shouldn't have been able to discover – like Hagrid being a half-giant, Harry's scar hurting in Divination, and Viktor asking me to visit him over the summer?"

Fred nodded, although he wasn't happy about being reminded that Hermione had been the thing that Krum would miss most, or that he had invited her to spend the summer with him in Bulgaria. Fred reminded himself that Hermione hadn't spent the summer with Krum though, but with him and his family. He couldn't help but feel a rush of vindictive pleasure. He wasn't normally jealous or spiteful, but his normal rules seemed to go out the window when it came to Hermione Jean Granger.

"Well, I found out how she was doing it – and I caught her in the act."

Fred looked at his girlfriend, eyebrows raised, wanting details.

"She's an unregistered animagus. She can turn into a beetle. That's how she found out all the information. When Hagrid told Madame Maxime about his mother, she was on a statue the other side of the hedge. She was perched on a windowsill in the Divination tower when Harry's scar hurt. And Viktor picked a bug out my hair after getting me from the lake. I caught her after the third task – she was on a window next to Harry's sick bed. I put her in an unbreakable jar and threatened to go to the Ministry if she wrote any more stories. It looks like that threat worked."

Fred just stared in awe at Hermione. He knew his girlfriend was amazing, but her she was admitting she had discovered something huge and illegal, managed to prevent the woman behind it to stop hurting the people she cared about, and acted as if all she had done was walk down the street and bought a box of Honeyduke's chocolate. Well, almost acted like that was all she'd done. Fred couldn't help but notice a gleam in Hermione's eyes. A gleam that would have driven fear into Umbridge's heart, if she'd had one. It was a look that clearly said, mess with my friends and you will pay. It was this feeling that had led her to come up with the defence group. Fred was so proud of her, and wanted to tell everyone what she'd done and how amazing she was, but accepted that it probably wasn't the best idea.

"Wow, Hermione. That's brilliant."

"It was nothing. Harry gave me the idea, I just did the research."

"Don't put yourself down. Hardly anyone would have been able to discover what Rita was."

"Well, knowing an animagus helps." Hermione smiled, and they spent another hour laughing and joking around, not worrying about a thing.

**Well? Fluff! Please, please, review. It really does make me happy to upload in the evening and then, in the morning, I check my emails and have such positive reviews from you guys!**


	23. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the long wait between uploads, but I've had exams.**

**Harry Potter is still not mine**

After spending all afternoon in Hogsmeade together, Fred and Hermione met up with Harry, Ron, George and Ginny to walk back to Hogwarts together. Talk turned to the defence group and possible meeting places.

"What about the Forbidden Forest? No one goes in there." George suggested.

"Yeah, and with good reason. Have you never seen the spiders in there? Bloody huge, they are. And they would eat you if they had the chance." "Ron shuddered. "No way would you ever get me going in there again. It was bad enough second year, just think how much they must have bred since then. No. How about an empty classroom?"

"Really, Ron? Umbridge would find out immediately. And then we'd get into so much trouble. It doesn't matter, we'll find somewhere. It's quite fun, isn't it?" Everyone looked at Hermione. She rolled her eyes. "You know, breaking the rules."

Ron burst out laughing. "Fred, you've corrupted her."

Fred smiled down at his girlfriend. "Maybe I have. But who says that's a bad thing?"

"Only you, Fred Weasley, could say that breaking the rules wasn't a bad thing. Anyway, Ron. I've been breaking the rules long before I've been dating Fred. I'm surprised we haven't been expelled with the amount of rules we've broken."

"112% on your Charms exam in first year, Hermione. If they expelled you, then they'd lose their top student. And they couldn't expel us without expelling you. The only thing we haven't done together is fight the basilisk."

Hermione joined in the laughs. Suddenly, she shivered quite unexpectedly. She pressed closer to Fred, but couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. Glancing around the courtyard, she saw no one, but the feeling persisted. Glancing up she saw Umbridge watching them, a glare on her face. Hermione suddenly felt scared. There was no way Umbridge could know what they were planning; she'd made sure of that. But the look on Umbridge's face made her feel that something bad was about to happen, something that could affect everything.

* * *

"I don't believe it! I knew she was planning something, but this?! Banning all extra-curricular activities unless you ask her permission?! I hate her! I really, truly hate her!"

"Hermione, sweetheart, just breathe, yeah? Calm down." Fred said calmly, slouched on the sofa, legs stretched out, arms open, beckoning to Hermione to join him and stop wearing a hole in the already threadbare rug. She did so, curling up in his lap and resting her head on his chest, where she could hear his heartbeat, it always soothed her.

"It's just, we knew that what we were doing would get us into trouble before this ridiculous decree, but now..." she trailed off.

Ron sat forward in his armchair. "'But now...' Do you mean that we're still going through with this?"

"Course we are, Ron," teased Ginny, "unless you've lost your nerve. We need to show everyone that we're not afraid of her and we're not going to stand for her stupid decrees. If, though, you're scared of getting into trouble, I'm sure we can manage without you." Ginny sat back, rather pleased with the red colour Ron's face was turning. She knew just how to get to her brothers. With Ron you just had to imply you were insulting him. With Fred and George, you had to mock their pranks. Ginny had a strong suspicion that she could get to Fred much more by teasing him about Hermione. Filing that thought away for further examination at a later date, she looked at Hermione, who was laughing quietly, but trying to hide it by burying her head even further into Fred's chest. Ginny smiled gently. They really did make the perfect couple. The complemented and contrasted each other perfectly, knowing exactly what the other needed, whether that was space or comfort. She just wished that she had that. Michael Corner was nice, but for a Ravenclaw he didn't half do stupid things. It may not seem like much to spectators, but it was starting to grate on Ginny's nerves slightly. They were reasonably close, but they weren't anything like Fred and Hermione. It was clear to Ginny that they were deeply in love with each other, although whether they had admitted that to themselves, let alone each other, she didn't know. She determined to herself there and then to make Hermione confess all later on. She was pulled from her thoughts by an angry exclamation from a new-comer.

"You know that decree? Well, it includes Quidditch!" Angelina Johnson was frowning fiercely, and arms crossed defiantly across her chest, eyes blazing with fury.

"What!" cries of shock and horror issued from the four boy's lips. They all sat forward, attention focused on the irate Quidditch captain. Fred tightened his hold round Hermione's waist, partly in shock, and partly to prevent her from falling off as he adjusted his permission so he was no longer slouching.

"You've asked permission, right?" Ron was almost begging Angelina to answer in the affirmative. Ginny and Hermione shared exasperated looks. Did Ron really think that Angelina wouldn't have gone to ask permission immediately?

"Of course I did. And do you know what she said?" Angelina didn't wait for a response. "She'd said she'd think about it. Think about it! She gave the Slytherins permission immediately, but she had to think about it for the Gryffindors! Anyway, I went to McGonagall, and she said she'd sort it." Angelina flopped down onto the sofa next to George, her rant over.

"That's the final straw. There's no way we cannot go through with our plans now. We need to rebel, and, I can't believe I'm saying this, but we may as well rebel while learning something." Fred glanced round at all the others for confirmation, receiving nods from all of them, except for Angelina, who shot him a confused look.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, we didn't tell you, Katie or Alicia. You were busy with Quidditch, and then wouldn't talk to George and me because we happened to add hair dye to your shampoo bottles. Personally, I thought you all looked good with gold hair, but ah well. Hermione was busy persuading other people, so didn't get a chance to tell you about our plans. Anyway, we," Fred gestured to the group, "are planning to start a defence group, learning how to battle the Dark Arts. Harry's going to be teaching us, and we'll be doing it right under Umbridge's nose. We need to learn somehow, as we're not doing anything worthwhile in class. You in?"

Angelina looked excited at the prospect of defying Umbridge and nodded her agreement enthusiastically. "Definitely. I'm sure Katie and Alicia will be in as well. When are we meeting?"

"We're not sure yet. I've asked Dobby to try to find us somewhere, but so far, nothing." Harry ran his hand through his hair, messing it up even more.

"Dobby?"

"A house elf. Used to belong to the Malfoys, but I tricked Lucius into freeing him at the end of second year. He now works down in the kitchen, and is always willing to help us out. I usually pay him with socks."

"Right..."

At that moment a CRACK sounded, and an excited looking house elf appeared. "Master Harry, Dobby's found a place. Dobby's found a place where you cannot be found. It is the Come-and-Go Room, also known as ..."

"...the Room of Requirement..." breathed Hermione. "Brilliant, Dobby! Oh, why didn't I think of that!"

"Would someone mind explaining what the Room of Requirement is?" Ron asked, with the others nodding their agreement.

"Go on Dobby, after all, it was you who thought of it."

"Thank you, miss. The Room of Requirement is a room that only appears when someone really needs it. Otherwise, it is just a blank wall. Dobby uses it to let Winky rest. When he goes there, there is a bed just the right size for a house elf, and some potions that help you sleep and sober you up. Poor Winky."

"OK. Wow. It sounds perfect. Where is it Dobby? How do we get in?"

"It is on the seventh floor. You walk past the blank wall three times and think about what you want the Room to become. It then does."

"Thanks Dobby." The house-elf disappeared. "Well, guys, I think we've got our meeting place, we just need to work on a time, and tell everyone." Harry smiled and leaned back in his chair. Everything was falling into place nicely.

**What do you think? Review, please, it makes me really happy.**

**Oh, and please check out my other stories, available through my profile!**


End file.
